tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Very Concept of Applebee's
Log Title: The Very Concept of Applebee's Characters: Denise and Marcie, Katie, Mel Location: California Date: January 25, 2006 Players: Bzero (Mel), Carrie (Katie) Summary: Katie and Mel head out to eat with Katie's daughters. Category:2006 Category:Logs As logged by Mel - Wednesday, January 25, 2006, 1:00 PM Mel's Apartment Mel's flat is on the third floor of a building that was once simply a large house, but that has since been divided up into, for Berkeley, rather spacious apartments. A large bay window looks over the street below, and while the building is old, it is rather well-kept. Inside, Mel's place is rather neat and tidy, especially in contrast to its owner's usual unkempt appearance. The flat is rather light on furniture, except for bookshelves that line most of the walls, each filled completely with neatly-organized books. A calico cat flits through the apartment on occasion, and the living room is dominated by a large red velvet couch. Mel and Katie decide to go out for dinner. Denise and Marcie tickle Mel until she's ready to burst. Mel giggles as she leads her three guests downstairs. California/Nevada - North America California is known as the entertainment center of the United States, as most movies, television programs, and record albums are recorded there. It's also known for some of the worst traffic, smog, and riots in the world, especially in Los Angeles. Mel says, "Where do you want to grab food? I think there's an Applebee's not too far away..." Katie smiles a little. "That sounds good." Mel grins. "Want me -- er, you'd better drive. Not sure how easily three'll fit on my truck. It's pretty old, and the heat doesn't work." Katie laughs a little at that, shaking her head. "That's why I have a four door truck." She smiles. "Handy, since I have room for a passenger or two, that way, even with the girls along." Mel nods. "My truck is pretty much the only thing I could afford. Mel says, "It does have that cool '50s feel, but not good in the winter, really." Katie smiles a little at that, nodding. "Yeah, I can imagine. I remember when I had a truck that old." she smiles a little and shrugs. "I'm just glad I can afford the one I have now. Of course, it's partially for work, so that helps." She smiles, unlocking it. Mel grins, and looks at the twins. Denise and Marcie smile, getting into the back seats. Mel hops into the front, dropping her red backpack on the floor of the truck. Katie smiles, slipping into the drivers seat, starting the truck up. "Okay, now where exactly is it, aside from not too far away?" Mel thinks about it for a minute. She hms. "Well, prolly the nearest one is in Pinole... it's a 15 minute drive, I guess, but it's just right up I-80..." Katie hmms a little and nods, driving for bigger streets. "Good enough. Is that one good, then?" She smiles a little. "I don't mind driving farther if there's a better one elsewhere, y'know." Mel shrugs. "I dunno. When I go out with Laura, that's the one she usually goes to. There's one in Alameda, too, which is prolly a little closer, but usually takes a little longer to get to. You gotta go through Oakland, and there's usually a buncha, like, traffic." Katie smiles a little at that, nodding. "Ah. Ouch. Traffic isn't good, no. Although..." she laughs a little bit. "With a truck as big as this one, it tends to make other traffic a little nervous, so there can be some fun in that." She smiles. "Still, Pinole sounds best." Mel grins. "OK. Just take University up to I-80, and then get off at Fitzgerald Drive, and it's right there." Katie smiles, nodding and driving down the street. "Right." She smiles a little more. "I'm just glad I still have this truck, honestly." She pulls onto university, looking for I-80 then. "I should talk some to the Autobots about it, they're stingy with technology I know, but improvements in emissions and fuel economy need to be gotten out." Mel nods. "No kidding." Katie pats her dash. "I got them to work some on mine, but that's only because they destroyed the original engine rather directly." Mel chuckles. "I'd have to get the Junkions to work on mine." Katie winces a little bit. "Not sure what /they/ might do to it." Mel grins. "It'll get me to class, and make French toast!" Katie rolls her eyes. "IF you're lucky, anyway." Mel chuckles. "I tried interviewing a few of them for the Californian, but couldn't get anything usably coherent." Katie hmms a little at that, nodding. "Sounds about typical, yes." She smiles and shrugs, pulling onto the interstate, and accelerating. Nice to have an Autobot tinkered car for that, it accelerates /fast/. Mel grins. "Ah. A truck that accelerates. I'm so envious." Katie smiles a little at that, shaking her head. "I'm guessing yours doesn't? At least... not very well?" Mel chuckles. "Barely at all." Katie smiles a little and nods. "Might need to have the engine looked at. Maybe something can be done to help fix it." Mel grins. "Well, right now, I can barely afford to eat, so for car repairs and upgrades I might have to rely on Junkions if I want anything done." Katie hms a little. "Well, before the Autobots tinkered with it, and on previous vehicles, I had to learn to tinker with them myself, I could take a look at it if nothing else." Mel hms. "That might work. I don't know anything about cars, except for, like, breaking them." Katie smiles a little at that, nodding. "Well, I come from a farm, need to be a little handier as such." Mel ahs. "My dad's a councilman, and my mom's a homemaker." Katie smiles a little and nods, looking out the windows and hmming slightly. "I can see where you might have trouble learning to fix a vehicle, then." she scritches a little. "I'll look at it after we eat." Mel says, "Thanks!"